A Broken Promise
by doublejayy
Summary: From Tulsa,Oklahoma to Dallas,Texas.Addie has moved forced by her will. She's an 18 year girl who just graduated highschool. Meets Joe Jonas , suddenly Dallas doesnt seem as bad. But in the end was the friendship worth it all after that one broken promise
1. Chapter 1

"Madeline will you please hurry and bring that last box down , we have to get going !" my mom called up the stairs.

"I'm coming mom !" I said frustrated. I looked around my now empty bedroom , all my pictures and posters have been taken down and all my walls looked so bare. None of my furniture was here either , that along with most of the furniture from the rest of the house was already in the moving vans probably half way out of the state.

I sighed and grabbed my iPod and iPhone putting them both in different pockets. I then bent down and picked up my last box that would be coming in the car with me and my mom. I looked around one more time and walked out of the room , struggling to close the door behind me. I trudged down the stairs , trying to take as long as possible. I didn't want to leave. This is my home , I have lived here for 17years , my whole life. I rolled my eyes when I seen my mom standing at the door on her phone no doubt to her fiancé while motioning for me to hurry up. I just shook my head and walked straight towards the car ignoring her , she wasn't really in my good books these days.

After putting my box in the back seat of the car with some others , I sat in the front passenger seat , put my iPod in and waited for my mom to lock up the house and for us to start our long drive to Dallas. Oh the Joy !

"Madeline will you please turn that thing off and talk to me ! Stop being immature!" my mom said while grabbing one of my earphones out. We had been on the road for about 2 and a half hours and we haven't spoke a word and I was perfectly fine with that , but obviously she wasn't.

"Will you stop calling me Madeline !" I groaned and put my iPod away knowing I wasn't gonna get to listen to it any time soon.

"That's your name what else do you want me to call you" She huffed looking from me and back to the road.

"Addie. What every one else calls me , my friends. Oh wait not anymore cause you are making me move hundreds of miles away from them !" I yelled not even caring that she was close to me.

"Not this again. You know that if I had the choice we wouldn't have to move , but John needs this job in Dallas sweetie you know that" she said sounding surprisingly calm after my outburst , which happens quite a lot.

"Mom , I have just turned eighteen. You could have left me in Tulsa I would have been fine. You have enough money you could have bought me an apartment instead of making me move to a completely different state were I don't know anyone !" I said getting frustrated. Mom's right we have had this conversation so many times in the last couple of months.

"We are gonna be living in a nice gated community there will sure to be people around your age to make friends with. Besides John has already met our neighbours and he said they are extremely nice and invited us for dinner tomorrow night." she answered back way too happy. I shook my head and put my iPod back in , already having enough of her. I lay my head on the window and closed my eyes.

John for all who are wondering is my moms new husband they just got married over a month ago , he's a nice guy but he's not my dad and I think that is the reason why I'm not to keen on him. He's never tried to replace my father either but I didn't like the fact that my mom had replaced my father with John only 3months after he was dead. My dad was amazing. I was truly a daddies girl , I loved him to pieces , you know when everyone says their dad was their best friend ? Well yeah we were like that as well. He taught me to play baseball , soccer , more or less every sport. He was a photographer as well and that passion got passed onto me. I loved it , but I haven't picked up a camera in a year. Not since the accident. Mom , dad and I were on our way back from a party and my mom and dad were having an argument in the car and he turned away from the road for just 2seconds and a truck came smashing into the drivers side of the car. I was in hospital for a couple of weeks , mom got out not injured at all were as my dad died instantly on the scene. Ever since then I had lost all interest in photography and in any sports. I hated my mom. Hated her. We were just starting to get along when she met John. She swore she wouldn't replace my dad. But that changed when John asked her to marry him about 6months after my dads death. Worst part ? John was my dads best mate.

When I opened my eyes after what only felt like 10minutes we were driving through big black gates into what seemed like a rich neighbourhood. I sat up straight and looked around me in amazement. These houses were massive! My home in Tulsa was big but my god no were near as big as this. Mom pulled into a drive way of a breath taking house. Literally I stopped breathing when I seen it , it was gorgeous. As soon as the car stopped I got out the car and just stared at the white house in awe. This was my new home whether I liked it or not.

"You like it ?" I heard John ask , when did he come out side. He travelled down a couple days ago to start getting things ready for us arriving.

"Its uh wow ?" I questioned still in shock at how nice it was.

"I'm guessing that's a good thing then" he laughed as he started to grab boxes out of my moms car.

"Welcome home sweetheart" my mom said as she came and stood beside me putting her hand around my shoulder. I knew this would never be home but I just nodded to keep her happy for once.

"Oh look there is the neighbours !" she exclaimed waving frantically to the couple and young boy making their way over towards us. I thought there were people my age ?

"Hey welcome to the neighbourhood, I'm Denise Jonas" the woman smiled shaking my moms hand. This lady was beautiful , she looked at least ten years younger than my mom.

"Nice to meet you Denise , I'm Lorraine" mom smiled and went on to shake the mans hand to introduced himself as Paul.

"And who is this handsome young man" my mom said looking down at the little boy standing beside Denise.

"Oh this is Franklin. My youngest son" Denise smiled and my mom shook his hand.

"Madeline come over here" she said and I rolled my eyes walking towards the gathering.

"Hey , I'm Addie" I said shaking every bodies hand.

"Thought your mom said our name was Madeline" Frankie spoke up and I laughed , this kid was cute.

"It is but I prefer to get called Addie , its less girly" I said and Denise and Paul laughed.

"You said Frankie is your youngest , how many kids do you have ?" my mom asked , she's very nosy.

"Oh we have four boys , Joseph who is turning 21 and Nicholas who is turning 18 should be here any minute and Kevin our oldest coming up for 23 is in New Jersey with his wife." Paul said and I went wide eyed. All boys great. That's not sarcasm by the way , I get on with boys better than girls , boys are less bitchy.

"Wow full house , how do you cope with all the boys ?" my mom laughed as Denise joined in.

"Well Kevin lives with his wife Danielle , Joseph has just got his own flat but spends most of his time here and Nicholas is always on tour." Denise answered and I looked at her confused.

"On tour ?" I asked and she nodded.

"yeah , Nicholas has is band. Nick Jonas and the Administration" she nodded a light bulb went off.

"Oh I have heard some of his music he is very talented" I nodded with a smile.

A silver Mercedes Benz G Class pulled into the Jonas driveway. Yeah I know about cars as well , especially since I have wanted that car forever! After a few seconds a curly haired boy who I instantly recognised as Nick , I'm not a major fan of him but I've seen his videos in music channels before. Then a boy with short dark hair and a pair of Raybans Aviators get out if the drivers side. Both starting to walk towards our group where John had just joined us as well.

The two boys kissed their mom on the cheek and greeted Paul and Frankie.

"Perfect timing , this is Joseph" Denise said pointing to the one with the sunglasses on , which he took off as he shook my hand. Oh my God those eyes !

"Nice to meet you" he said. Oh My God his voice !

"H-Hey I'm Addie" I smiled while blushing , please tell me I didn't just stutter.

He held onto my hand a while longer until my mom coughed obviously noticing it and I let go and turned to nick.

"And your Nick , nice to meet you" I smiled and he did as well , that handshake didn't last as long as mine and Joe's.

We stood in our garden speaking to the Jonas' for a good hour , and every so often I found Joe looking at me and I would just awkwardly smile at him. I mean yeah he is gorgeous , but that's it. I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything right now for reasons that I don't want to talk about right now , but I could definitely find myself as his friend.

Somehow in that hour Me , Joe and Nick all ended up in our own little group talking and stuff. We were just talking when Joe hit out with a random joke that made me throw my head back and let out a loud laugh. When I looked back both boys were staring at me , Joe with an amused smirk and I bit my lip. For the rest of the time , Joe continued to make me laugh. We parted ways saying we would all see each other tomorrow night at the Jonas house hold for a BBQ. While Joe and Nick were walking away Joe tripped over something and fell to the ground and I let out the same laugh he had been hearing for a while now , and he smirked and winked at me as he stood back up.

Yeah I could definitely see me being friends with Joe Jonas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning sweetheart , how did you sleep ?" my mom asked as I sat down at the table in the massive kitchen.

"Okay I guess , I mean I think I have to paint my room soon , I don't like it being all white , it seems so depressing." I mumbled still tired.

Yesterday after meeting the Jonas' I unpacked everything and tried to set up my room , John had already built my bed and I had a walk in wardrobe. I didn't get to sleep until about 4am , it was weird after 17years in my old house , going to sleep somewhere else. I mean obviously I have slept other places like at my friends in that 17years , but knowing this time I wouldn't be going back home the next day , it was strange and I was definitely sad.

"So do you like this house ?" mom asked as she set a plate of pancakes and a glass of fresh orange in front of me.

"uh yeah its nice I guess , its just not home" I shrugged not looking her in the eye.

"Madeline" she sighed and sat down beside me "baby you will get used to it , I promise. You'll make friends I mean your good at that. I just want you to be happy. We have been through so much in the past year and a half , and I just thought maybe moving here we would be able to move on and get a fresh start" she said and my head snapped up my eyes wide.

"Move on !" I screamed standing up "How do you expect me to move on , I lost my dad. I'm not like you I don't want to forget him I don't want a fresh start playing happy families with you and John!" I yelled and ran out the kitchen and right out of the house. As I ran down the driveway I bumped into someone and fell to the ground the tears now flowing from my eyes.

"Hey you okay ?" I heard the familiar voice ask and I looked up and saw Nick standing above me with a worried look on his face. He held his hand out and I grabbed onto it and pulled myself up.

"uh yeah thanks" I mumbled and wiped my tears away.

"Are you sure ? Your not hurt right ?" he asked and I noticed he had a dog with him and I crouched down to pet it.

"I'm fine honestly , what's it name ?" I asked referring to the dog.

"he's Elvis" he said and I laughed and stood back up.

"Nice" I said while I noticed Nick look me up and down. I then realised I ran out the house with only a top that used to be my dads and a pair of short shorts and no shoes. "uhh I have to get back , see you later at the BBQ" I smiled quickly and jogged back into the house.

"Madeline" my mom said but I cut her off before she could say anything.

"Don't okay. Just don't" I breathed and ran up the stairs to my new room.

I fell on top of my bed with a sigh and put in my iPod , in case you hadn't noticed music is my escape to everything. I seriously don't know what I would do without my iPod. I lay there with my eyes closed just thinking about everything that had happened. My moms right we have been through so much in the past year and a half , she's also right about moving on. I mean I'm definitely gonna move on from my dad but the other things that happened after he died I just wanted to let go of. I needed to let go of it. I must have fallen asleep to the beat of the music because I was now being woken up by my mom running her hand up and down my arm , what she always did to wake me. I took my earphones out and stretched and sat up , rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I definitely needed that nap.

"What time is it ?" I asked looking around , realising I hadn't put my clock anywhere.

"Its , 4pm , we are going over to the Jonas house in an hour and I thought I would wake you so you could get dressed" she said and gasped.

"4pm ? Seriously , I came up here at what 10am" I said not believing I slept that long.

"You needed the rest honey , now go have a shower and get dressed" she said and kissed my forehead and then left my room.

I sighed and got up , grabbing a towel from the pile of stuff I have still to put away and headed into my bathroom that was connected to my room. I turned on the shower and waited until the water was hot enough and stripped out of my clothes and stepped in the shower instantly relaxing as the hot water covered my body.

After about half an hour in the shower , I got out and brushed my teeth did my hair and make up. I walked back into my bedroom the towel still wrapped around my body and straight into my walk in closet. First I grabbed under wear and then looked around seeing what I could put on. I mean I didn't have to get dressed up cause its only a barbeque but I don't want to go under dressed. I finally decided on a white summer dress and pulled it over my head , it looked okay so that is that sorted. Now shoes. I want to wear my converse but I know for a fact my mom would hit me. Well not really but you know what I mean. I sighed and grabbed my gold gladiator sandals and put them on.

I walked out of the closet and looked in the mirror and looked at myself , and sighed this will have to do. I grabbed my cell and looked at the time. 4:55pm. Perfect timing I smiled and headed downstairs where mom and John were already waiting in the kitchen for me. They smiled when they saw me and then we left the house , walking just next door to the Jonas house.

John knocked on the door and within seconds Paul answered and ushered us in , accepting the bottle of whine my mom had brought with her. We walked through the house , to the kitchen where Denise was obviously cooking something. Wasn't this supposed to be a barbeque ?

"I'm just firing the grill up just now , you want to come out and leave the ladies in here ?" Paul asked John who immediately accepted and went outside with Paul to the back yard , where I noticed Nick Frankie and Joe where all playing softball.

"So how old are you Madeline ?" Denise asked me and I turned away from the window.

"Please call me Addie, only my mom calls me Madeline" I said and she laughed and nodded. "And I just turned 18 last month" I smiled and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really ? You look much older. I thought you were at least my Josephs age" she said and my mom and I laughed.

"yeah I get that a lot" I shrugged and turned around to look back out the window to what the guys were doing.

"Go out and join them honey" Denise said and I looked at her with a smile on my face. I liked her already.

"Are you sure ? Do you not need any help ?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Don't worry me and your mom have everything covered , now go and have fun!" she laughed and I nodded walking out to the back garden.

I just kind of stood at the back door awkwardly watching what was going on. Paul and John were standing by the grill with bottles of beer talking and laughing while Joe , Nick and Frankie were playing softball still.

I smiled as I watched them play , they looked to be having so much fun , I never really had that. I was an only child , well I had my dad but I guess it's different with siblings.

"Addie ! Come play!" I heard Frankie yell as he ran towards me with the cutest smile ever.

"Naa , I think I'll just watch thanks" I laughed , I haven't played softball since well my dad.

"Aw pleaseeeee" Frankie begged grabbing my hand.

"Frank , leave her alone if she doesn't want to play leave her alone" Joe said coming up behind Frankie.

"Some other time okay bud" smiled and ruffled his hair and he shook his head and I laughed.

"Promise ?" he asked holding out his pinkie finger and I laughed.

"Promise" I said connecting out fingers , and then he ran away towards Nick but Joe still stood in front of me.

"Hey" he said with a smirk and I smiled.

"Hey , how are you ?" I asked as I sat down on one of the porch steps , Joe following.

"I'm good , what about you ?" he asked sitting extremely close to me.

"yeah not bad" I sighed and he nudged my shoulder.

"You're here to have fun , lighten up" he said and I was a little taken back by his forwardness , but I kind of liked it.

"You're right" I smiled he nodded.

"I'm always right" he smirked and I let out a laugh. I think its safe to say I love Joe's personality already.

"Let's get this barbeque started !" Joe said standing up and grabbing my hands pulling me along with him over to the grill.

This was gonna be a good night. I could tell already.


	3. Chapter 3

"Joe put me down !" I screamed as he walked towards the pull , me in his arms.

"Awww Addie come on , you lost the bet. Not my fault I can eat more hot dogs than you" he said and I could just tell he had a smug face on.

"Joe please don't. I'm wearing white , it will go see through." I begged and he just laughed.

"Even better" he whispered and I struggled to get out of his grip. And if your wondering why I'm not bothered by his little comment its because all night at this barbeque Joe and I have quite possibly been flirting something awful.

"Mom help !" I screamed and Joe laughed but stopped when we got to the edge of the pool.

"Joseph put her down , you can't throw her in the pool when she is wearing all white!" his mom said and he said and put me down and I smiled looking up at him. Yeah he was taller than me but only by a few inches.

"Now Joseph , your not wearing white at all so it would be perfectly fine for me to do this" I said and shoved him into the pool and jumped back so I wouldn't get wet. Everyone laughed and my action as for me ? I was doubled over in hysterics as I watched Joe re-surface and spit water out of his mouth.

His eyes instantly found mine and went into slits and I smiled innocently and waved. He swam to the edge of the pool and started to climb out I squealed and started to run , knowing he was coming towards me. Everyone yet again laughed at my actions. Joe being Joe slipped on the grass as he ran towards me but got right back up and ran straight for me. He was too fast so instantly caught me and scooped me up in his arms. He started running back in the direction of the pool.

"Joseph don't you dare !" I screamed but he didn't listen and jumped right into the pool never letting me go until we re-surfaced. When we did he was looking at me with a smirk on his face and a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh you think it was funny Jonas ?" I asked and he nodded.

"We're on last name basis now huh ?" he asked and it was my turn to nod.

"yupp" I said as I splashed him with water and I laughed and we splashed my shutting me up.

"Too bad I don't even know your last name" he said and we both laughed.

"Okay , we're going inside now" Paul said as he stood up , Frankie in his arms. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Nick went to bed not to long after that. It was probably about 1am and I have to say this is the most fun I have had in a long time. Me and Joe have been inseparable since I had arrived. He was so funny.

After all the adults had gone in the house leaving Joe and I still in the pool we looked at each other and laughed again.

"I need to go home and get changed now" I laughed after a while and Joe nodded.

"I'll get changed and come over with you so you are not alone" he said and I smiled and nodded. He's caring as well.

I swam over to the ladders and was about to climb out when I remembered I was wearing white which would now be see through.

"Turn around Jonas" I said and he laughed loudly.

"what , you think since we have been in this pool I haven't already looked ?" he said and I gasped.

"Perv !" I said but couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever" he said coming up behind me , waiting to climb out.

Once Joe had got changed into a pair of sweats and a top , and took out his contacts and put on his glasses and his hair was a mess and damp from the pool. He looked adorable by the way. We walked across the lawn to my house , a towel wrapped around my body. I let Joe in and then we both headed up to my room. I grabbed sweats and a little vest top , clean underwear and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back out of the bathroom , my black hair in a messy bun , I smirked at the site of Joe lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"comfy Jonas ?" I laughed sitting down beside him and he nodded.

"yupp , now lets go I want to show you something" he smiled and got up grabbing my hand pulling me down the stairs and out to my backyard. It was also so big , I hadn't even been out here since we had arrived.

"Where are we going Joe ?" I laughed as he walked to the very bottom of the yard to a tree and pointed up.

"A tree house ?" I exclaimed "how ?" I laughed and he looked at me.

"the people who lived here before you built it and I helped them" he shrugged as he started to climb up with me following him.

When we got inside there was already a blanket and a couple of pillows. Joe stood and opened what was like a trap door only it was on the roof. When I looked up I gasped , you could see the stars so clear.

"This is amazing" I smiled and he nodded.

"I know" he said and lay down on the blanket patting the space beside him , for me to follow.

We lay there just staring at the stars. I haven't felt this comfortable with someone in so long. I felt safe with Joe which is weird considering I hardly know him.

"Your nearly 21 right ?" I asked and he looked over at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah , why ?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know , its just you don't act it. No offence. Also I have never got on this well with someone 3years older than me" I shrugged and he laughed.

"You're so random do you know that ?" he asked and I nodded.

"yupp you're gonna have to get used to that Jonas" I smirked and he shook his head.

"I don't think its fair that you know my last name and I don't even know yours" he pouted and I laughed.

"Its Williams" I shrugged and he nodded.

"Madeline Williams" he said and I groaned and he looked at me confused.

"Don't ever call me that ! , I hate Madeline , it's so feminine" I shivered and he let out a loud laugh.

"Wow , your" he said looking at me and I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to finish his sentence "interesting" he finally said after a pause and I laughed.

"What the fuck ?" I said between laughs "interesting really ?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah , your like a female version of me, but not as bad" he said and I laughed.

"And not as clumsy" I smirked and he nodded.

"And not as hot" he smirked and I slapped his shoulder.

"And definitely not as big of a head" I said and we both laughed and looked at each other.

"I think we're gonna be great friends Addie" he said sounding so honest.

"I hope so" I sighed and he smiled and turned to look back up at the stars , me following soon after.

We lay there in the tree house for about an hour in silence , I thought Joe was sleeping so I poked his ribs and when he started to squirm about I realised he wasn't and laughed.

"Okay I'm cold can we go inside please ?" I said while sitting up.

"oh yeah sure , my house or yours ?" he asked as he started to climb down the tree , me following after him.

"Ermm we could watch a movie in my house if you like ? I think everyone is still at your house , well your parents" I rambled on and he just smirked , he knew I was rambling.

"Okay whatever" he shrugged and we walked back up to my house.

When we got in I told him to go wait in the living room cause that is the only room where the Tv , and stuff is set up. I went to the kitchen and got us a drink and some snacks. When I came back into the room , Joe was looking through the boxes of DVD's sitting by the Tv unit.

"Find one ?" I asked and he jumped obviously surprised.

"Uh yeah" he said standing up walking towards me a DVD in his hand already , he showed it to me and I smiled. He picked out Green Street.

"One of my favourite movies ever" I said as I took the case off him and went to put the disc in the DVD player.

Once I had everything set up we sat on the sofa , at completely different ends but not in an awkward way. I just realised I have only known Joe for like a day and we are both so comfortable with each other. I mean we had ditched our families so we could watch a movie together. It's not in a romantic way though and I'm happy about that. I could see us being really good friends.

"Your mom said you got your own apartment recently" I said about half way through the film. I wanted to know more about Joe.

"Yeah , not really settled in yet though , I have probably stayed at my parents house more nights than at my apartment since I got it" he said and I laughed and then yawned.

"I think I better get going its just after 3am" he said letting out a yawn after it and I giggled.

"Yeah , guess I should be going to bed as well" I said standing up and stretching.

We turned off the TV , and took our rubbish from all the snacks into the kitchen then I walked Joe to the door.

"I had fun tonight , thanks Joe honestly" I said and he nodded with a smile.

"No problem , you're cool. I like you" he said and I laughed.

"Goodnight Joe" I smiled.

"Goodnight Addie" he said and started to walk away , I was just about to close the door when he turned around and jogged back up to the door.

"Uhh can I get your number and we can maybe hang out some other time" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure" I said taking his phone out of his hand and typing my number in.

"Thanks , I'll text you so you have my number. Night" he said and jogged across the grass to his parents house.

When I got up to my room I fell onto the bed not bothering to change out of y sweats , I was really too tired. I think all tonight's events caught up with me. I pulled the comforter down and got under it. I heard my phone buzz from the night stand. I picked it up and had a text from a random number. It's probably Joe. I saved the number first then looked at the message.

From: Joe x

Time: 3:29am

Nite , new best friend (: , call you tomorrow , -Joe xx

I smiled, 'new best friend' I liked that. Really liked it. I sent back a quick message back saying goodnight and thanks for today. I sat my phone back down and it never went off again or else I just didn't hear it as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom I'm going to lay out by the pool" I yelled as I headed for the back door. I had on my shorts over my bikini , my towel to lie on and my cell phone and iPod , that was all I needed for the whole day. I was going to be alone anyway , my mom was going out somewhere with Denise Jonas and John had to go to work , so it was just me and the pool today. Well I'm not complaining.

We had been here in Dallas for nearly a four months and I have to say it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be, I mean it still isn't home but I'm surviving. Joe and I had gotten really close , like we spoke to each other everyday or hung out. Mostly at his apartment which we had started to paint to make it more "Joe". Yes we have been on a date but it was so weird and we decided that we are better off as friends and I was more than happy about that , like I said before I'm not ready for a relationship or that just now.

I spread my towel over the sun lounge , I pulled my shorts off revealing my bikini bottoms and fixed my top so it wasn't as revealing. I lay down putting on my shades and getting comfy. I sighed and lay my head back already enjoying the sun , the weather in Tulsa wasn't as good as it is here in Dallas so I guess that's a plus. I had been laying there for about 10minutes when I heard the back door of my house open up but I never bothered to move to see who it was.

I heard footsteps head my way and then the sun disappeared, I opened my eyes to see a figured standing over me. I whipped off my shades to see Nick standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Nick. Hey what are you doing here ?" I asked standing up pulling my shorts back over my bikini bottoms.

"Well my mom said she was going out with your mom and well I thought I would just come and hang out with you." he shrugged taking his own shades off and sitting on the sun lounge beside me and I nodded , Nick and I weren't as close and Joe and I but we had hung out a couple of times as well. He was a nice guy.

I sat up and my phone vibrated, I clicked "View" and read a text message I had just received from Joe, I smiled to myself and replied putting my phone in my lap.

"You shouldn't get too sucked in with Joe, you know" Nick spoke, I looked up at him confused.

"what are you talking about ?" I asked , still looking at him but he was avoiding my eyes.

"He's a man whore. He is just trying to get you, get what he wants then he'll dump you like that" Nick hesitated, then looked up into my eyes.

"Your wrong. What are you Nicholas? Jealous? Just get out" I brushed him off and put my shades on. Still feeling his presence there.

"I'm trying to warn you Addie" Nick pleaded.

"Warn me from what Nick huh ? We are friends that's it. You know we went out on that date and we decided we were much better as friends. God and even if he is a man whore as you call him what has it got to do with you ?" I asked standing up annoyed.

"Because I don't want him doing to you what he did to the other girls!" Nick yelled, his voice hitching. "I'm sorry Ads"

I held out my arms for a hug, he accepted. "I can look after myself Nick" I whispered into his ear.

"I know you can but I know what he's like , and I really like you Addie" he said and I raised my eyebrow "oh no not like that , I mean your beautiful but in the past 3months I have gotten pretty close to you and your like a sister to me you know. I just don't want you getting hurt." he said blushing a little but remaining serious as always. Well not always he is a pretty funny guy and definitely knows how to have fun.

"awww Nicky , come here" I said pulling him into another hug and he laughed.

After our little moment we laughed it off and sat back down on the sun lounge , Nick grabbing my iPod and putting it into my speakers I had out here as well. I watched him as he looked for a song to put on , I don't get why he told me that Joe was a "man whore" I mean he knows we are just friends , and I mean Joe obviously knows we are just friends as well right ?

"You like California gurls by Katie Perry ?" I asked as I heard the opening of my favourite song and he shrugged.

"It's alright , and its all I hear you sing or play so" he said as he turned the volume up and pulled off his top. I couldn't help but stare I mean he has awesome abs. He then took his shoes and socks off and ran and jumped into the pool , splashing me while doing so.

"You not joining me Ads ?" he yelled and I laughed , standing up slipping my shorts off again and copying his actions jumping into the pool.

We had been carrying on for about an hour just splashing and stuff , if you walked in you clearly wouldn't think we were two 18 year olds , well he is still 17 but whatever.

I slapped Nick on the back, attempting to tag him but it came harder than I thought. He gasped then looked at me his lip curled. Then we both burst down laughing Nick coming towards me and I had no time to get away and he lifted me up throwing me so I ended up a bit away from him. When I came up from under the water I was spitting out the water and Nick was laughing his head off.

"So this is why have you been ignoring me!" I heard, we turned to see Joe looking upset. Before I could say anything, he stormed off. I lifted myself out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me, chasing him. Confused by his outburst.

"Joe stop right there !" I yelled as he walked towards the front door of my house.

"What ?" he asked turning round with a sigh , he didn't look so mad anymore.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about ?" I asked folding my arms over my towel clad chest.

"I have been calling you for the past hour , I just wanted to come over and hang out with my best friend after having a crappy day." he sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"Okay but I haven't been ignoring you I have been in the pool , you know I wouldn't ignore you Joe. Now what's up ?" I asked running my hand up his arm.

"Okay so I was out with Alex like on a date , and then Jayde showed up so I was trying to hide so she wouldn't see me , but she saw Alex cause apparently they two are friends and they found out I had been dating both of them and they both slapped me and then ditched me" he said and I just stared at him.

"okay , do you want to come hang out with me and Nick ? It will cheer you up" I smiled at him , but he shook his head.

"No , I'm just going to go back to my apartment , come over later okay ?" he asked , his voice low.

"I'll be there" I said and went to give him a hug but them stopped realising that I was still wet. "uh okay no hug , I'll give you one later to make you feel better" I said and he laughed and nodded.

"Later Addie" he said and walked out the door and I turned back around going back to the pool to hang with Nick for a while longer. I knew if your best friend was hurting you were supposed to drop everything for them but he kind of deserved it after what he told me. Maybe its just a one time thing right ? I mean Joe isn't a man whore. He could have just made a mistake or something.

Nick had left about 2 hours ago , he had business stuff to do back at his house. So after getting out the pool I went straight for a shower and then pulled on sweats , left my hair to dry in its natural curls ad I didn't even bother with make-up I was only going to Joe's later anyways. No need to dress up.

I was relaxing on the couch reading LA Candy , yeah I love Lauren Conrad so what. I heard the front door open and then my mom came into the living room shopping bags on both arms and a smile on her face.

"Have fun ?" I laughed as she fell onto the other couch dropping her bags.

"yeah but I am so tired now , shopping really tires you out" she chuckled and I laughed putting my book down.

"Well I'm going to Joe's soon , and I don't know when I'll be back. I might stay over I don't know yet." I said and my mom stared at me as if she was deciding something. She is normally fine going to Joe's she liked him , well she acted as if she did.

"Madeline is there anything going on with you and Joe ?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No mom, I told you he is my friend. My best friend for that matter. Promise" I sighed and she nodded.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Again." she said and I stared at her raising my eyebrow. "Denise and I were speaking today and she said she is worried about Joe. He's always with a different girl. Never keeps the same one for more than a week and she as well as me doesn't want you to be one of them" she sighed and I stood up.

"Why is everybody calling Joe a man whore ? First nick his brother and now you and Denise his mom ! that's just wrong. Joe is the sweetest guy I have ever known , he would never hurt me. He's my best friend" I my voice cracking at the end.

"I know he is your best friend sweetheart , just be careful" she said.

I ignored her and grabbed my cell and her car keys , since I still haven't got a car yet. Slipped on my flip flops and walked out the door getting into the car and speeding out the driveway.

When I got to Joe's apartment about 10minutes later I had calmed down a little but I was still slightly angry at the fact people were saying these things about Joe. I stepped out of the car , and into Joe's apartment building and up the elevator to the top floor. I walked into the apartment what I always do now , shouting letting Joe know it was me. I set my car keys down on the table next to the door and walked into the living room and stopped in my tracks when I saw Joe and some red haired girl making out on his sofa , him on top of her with his top off.

"Joe!" I said my anger rising again , he didn't hear me so I picked up the cushion from the seat that was beside me and threw it at them hitting Joe on the back of his head.

"What the fuck" he said as he turned around , his cheeks slightly flushed and his lips swollen from his make out session from little miss red head.

"Oh did you forget about inviting me over tonight ? You know it wouldn't be that hard to text saying 'Oh im gonna fuck another chick tonight don't bother coming round' im sure your capable of doing that" I said as I walked out of the living room and into his kitchen , I needed to get away from him but I didn't want to leave.

I grabbed some yoghurt and water from the fridge and Joe joined me looking pissed.

"What the hell?" he asked standing in front of me.

"What do you mean what the hell ?" I breathed taking a drink of my water.

"Why did you hit me!" He whined.

"I JUST defended you against, Nick... your own mother well my mom but whatever!" I said trying to keep my cool and he looked at me confused.

"why what did they say ?" he asked and scratched the back of his neck. He knows what they said.

"they warned me about you , you're a man whore basically. They think im gonna turn out to be one of your sluts. They told me you were just using me and you would end up hurting me. But me being a good friend defended you ! I said you weren't a man whore cause I actually believed you weren't." I said now breathing heavily , tears in my eyes.

Joe just stood there for a moment staring at me opening and closing his mouth but never saying anything.

"You're being stupid" he finally said and I looked at him and was about to walk out when he grabbed my arm. "Wait here" he said and walked back out to the living room and I huffed and sat on the stool.

I heard him talking to the red head again saying he would call her some other time that he needed to spend time with he best friend. It was nice but I couldn't help but scoff at the fact he said he would call her some other time.

"Okay , you living room. Now." he said as he stood outside the kitchen door and I stormed right past him and sat on the seat in the living room , not sitting on the couch so he wouldn't sit beside me. He looked at me and sighed as he came in the living room , holding a bottle of water for himself. He picked up his top from the floor and sat it on the couch beside him.

"Okay , we are gonna sort this out." he breathed and I laughed.

"What are we gonna sort out exactly ? How I yelled at your brother and my mom , when they were telling the truth. That is what I need to sort out right now" I said really annoyed.

"Look Addie, you don't understand. But what you do have to believe is that I would never hurt you I promise that. I mean it when I say you're my best friend honestly. I have never had a friend like you , especially a girl" he said chuckling at the end but I just looked at him. He knew how to stop me from being annoyed with him.

"Joe I just don't get it. I mean you're the sweetest guy I know , you treat me so good and im just your best friend. Any girl would be lucky for you to be her boyfriend , plus you absolutely gorgeous" I smiled getting up and sitting beside him on the couch.

"really ?" he asked , his voice small and vulnerable. I've never seen Joe like this.

"really. Name me one bad thing you have done to me in these past 3months ?" I asked him and he looked up for a moment and then back at me.

"um I threw you in the pool" he said and I laughed.

"Exactly , that's all you have done and that isn't even bad." I smiled and wrapped my arms round his waist. "Joe you are amazing I just- I don't know why you act like this" I sighed and he rested his head on my shoulder and he took a deep breath.

"I'm scared" he whispered and I pulled back and made him look at me , rubbing my thumb over his cheekbone.

"What are you scared of sweetie ?" I asked and he sighed looking down. "I mean you don't need to tell me if you don't want to" I whispered and he shook his head.

"No , I want to tell you" he said looking at me , his face looking so hurt. I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek for encouragement. He took a deep breath ready to tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Addie" Joe whispered looking at me and I nodded trying to encourage him.

"Joe , you don't have to tell me okay" I said holding his hand.

"Can I tell you some other time please , I just don't think I'm ready to talk about it just now , but I promise I will tell you" he said and I nodded and his lips turned into a small smile and he pulled me into a hug.

"I told you that you can tell me whenever you are ready , besides we have only been friends for like 3months so you know we don't actually know each other properly yet" I shrugged and Joe nodded.

"You're right , now enough of the depressing atmosphere." he said jumping up causing me to fall off the couch onto the floor.

"Wow , what a gentleman" I scoffed putting my hand out for Joe to help me up.

He grabbed onto my two arms and pulled me up with so much force that I went crashing into him and he fell to the ground with a thud , just missing hitting his head off his coffee table.

"I forgot how non existent your weight was" he groaned and I tried to help him up but it wasn't happening.

"You're to heavy get up yourself Jonas" I shrugged walking out of the living room and into the kitchen to get myself another bottle of water.

"Hey want to order a take out ?" I heard Joe yell from the living room and I shrugged forgetting he couldn't see me.

"yeah whatever where are you menus ?" I called back still in the fridge getting us a drink.

"Woah no need to yell" he laughed and I turned round startled not knowing he had come into the kitchen.

"Stop being a dickhead and get a menu" I said as I threw him a bottle of water and he scrunched his face up.

"Think I'm gonna have a beer" he said and pushed me out of the way and opened the fridge back up grabbing a glass bottle of beer.

"Will you stop pushing me around !" I said throwing my hand up in the air and he laughed.

"Will you stop being a drama queen then" he said and I punched his shoulder and h raised and eyebrow at me obviously he didn't feel it. I huffed and went into the living room before I really hit him.

"I'm gonna order a Chinese kid , that okay ?" he asked standing behind the couch and I leaned my head back and nodded.

"did you just call me kid ?" I asked and he shrugged and held the phone up to his ear ordering our food.

Within an hour we were sat on Joe's living room floor in front of his coffee table , our food boxes all over it while we shared our stuff. I tried something Joe was handing me form his fork and when I took the first bite my face all scrunched up in disgust and I shot up running to the bathroom , hearing Joe laugh behind me. I spat out whatever it was he had given me into the toilet and decided I would get back at him by using his toothbrush. I know I am a rebel.

When I walked out of the bathroom Joe was walking out of his kitchen another bottle of beer in his hand. This was his 5th. I think it's safe to say he was starting to get a bit drunk.

"Hey , you not gonna slow down on the drink bud ?" I asked him as he threw his arm round my shoulder as we walked back into the living room.

"Not planning on it. Have some as well. Oh wait your only 18" he sighed and took another swig of his beer.

I hadn't seen Joe drunk yet since we had started hanging out and I don't know if I would like it. I mean he could be a happy drunk , or he could be the complete opposite.

"was that supposed to sound as harsh as it came out ?" I asked while folding my arms over my chest and his eyes instantly went wide.

"No Addie course not , come here and give me a hug" he slightly slurred. Yeah he is well drunk now. I sighed and crawled over to Joe and he wrapped his arms round me and kissed the top of my head. "Lets play 20questions , since you said earlier we don't really know each other" he suggested and I shrugged pulling away from him.

"Whatever , but you're drunk" I said.

"Psst I am not !" he argued taking another drink of his beer and I shook my head he is so stubborn.

"Okay so 20 questions , why don't we do it like one of us ask a question and we both answer it and then the other one can ask a different question ?" I asked and he nodded as he turned to face me. "You can go first" I said as I sat Indian style in front of him.

"Okay so what's your favourite colour ?" he asked and I was surprised I was expected something more personal coming from Joe.

"definitely purple" I said as if it was obvious. "What about you ?" I asked.

"Same as you" he laughed and I joined in.

"No seriously what's your favourite colour ?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm telling the truth !" he exclaimed while laughing "Your turn" he smirked.

I sat there for a few minutes for a couple of minutes trying to think of a good one but nothing came to me.

"umm if you could go anywhere in the world , where would you go ?" I asked and he looked at me for a moment and then looked up to the ceiling , obviously trying to think of a place.

"erm , I think I would love to go to Africa you know just to experience a completely different world" he said and I laughed.

"Wow that's deep Joseph" I said and he threw a pillow at me with a smirk on his face. "I would love to go to Paris , I would love to shop there and go to the Eiffel tower but that would have to be at night so its more romantic" I said and Joe looked at me shaking his head.

"That is so girl-ish" he laughed and I slapped him as he stood up. "I'm going to get another beer , want a drink ?" he asked.

"Water please" I smiled and laughed a little as he stumbled walking out of the living room.

"I'm still not drunk !" he yelled a smile evident in his voice. Okay so Joe is a happy drunk.

"Okay Mr I'm not drunk , your turn to ask a question" I smiled as he sat on the floor opening his bottle of beer.

"Have you ever had sex with some one ?" he asked. Now these are the questions I was expecting from him.

"No." I said looking away embarrassed , I knew I was turning a light shade of pink. "Have you ?" I mumbled. I mean of course he has.

"You don't need to be embarrassed by it Ads , and yeah I have" he said and I nodded feeling better knowing he didn't make fun out of me. "Your turn kid" he said.

"is that my new nickname ?" I laughed and he nodded. "Okay so first kiss ? When and where ?" I asked and he let out a breath and shook his head.

"Okay I was 14" he said and my eyes widened "hey don't make fun !" he whined and I laughed shaking my head waiting for him to continue "my friends and I were all at the bowling alley , and my crush walked in and all my friends were all pushing me to go ask her out but I wouldn't do it , eventually she came up to me and I was stuttering and shit and she just leaned forward and kissed me , there was cheers coming from my friends and everything!" he laughed and I couldn't help but double over in laugher. "Okay miss hot shot what about you" he slurred he was now so drunk , I looked up and he had this goofy smile on his face and I shook my head.

"Okay so I was 12 coming up for 13" I said and he laughed and pointed at me.

"see I'm not that bad yours was only a year earlier !" he defended and I laughed and carried on with my story.

"I was going out with my very first boyfriend , his name was Dean. It was during the summer and we were out with all of our friends just hanging out and we were messing about like fighting and stuff and Dean hit me so I went in a mood with him." I laughed at the memory and then continued "I walked away and Dean followed me , we were behind a tree and he said he was sorry and then just kissed me" I smiled.

"how cute!" Joe exclaimed and then laughed. His laugh was contagious and soon I was lying down beside him laughing.

"Hey it was cute ! It was my first boyfriend ! even though in the end it turned out he cheated on me and totally messed me about" I said quietly and lay my head on Joe lap and he looked down at me the goofy smile still on his face , I think that's what happens to him when he is drunk.

"Okay , I better get going its nearly 2am" I sighed sitting up but Joe pulled me back down.

"No I don't want you driving home at this time at night , stay here you can sleep in my bed" he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What ? I'll sleep on the couch. Sorry Ads don't think I like you enough to sleep with you" he said and I smiled.

"Okay I better call my mom then she will be worried" I said standing up and going into the kitchen to call her.

When I came back Joe was already passed out on the couch , I chuckled and took a quick picture of him. I went into his bedroom and got a blanket throwing it over Joe. I turned round and looked at the coffee table , all our food boxes and Joes 6 bottles of beer were still sitting there. I decided to clean them up to save a probably hung over Joe doing it tomorrow. I tried to be quiet making trips from the living room to the kitchen. Everything was cleaned up in 5minutes and I sighed , going into Joes bedroom and collapsing onto his king size bed. Today had been a long day. I knew I had to apologise to Nick for saying he was wrong about Joe , I honestly didn't think Joe was a man whore I guess I just think too highly of him. All I know is that I will never be one of his sluts no matter what people say , I am only his friend and I plan on keeping it like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing the door open and close, I was just waking up, I heard muffled

voices and then a door shut again, I sat up and rubbed my eyes and walked

into the living room to see Joe and Nick sitting on the sofa Joe with an amused look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked standing next to the sofa.

"Nothing.. nothing" Joe sighed... then squinted his eyes, studying my

profile. "You know you really should put some clothes on?" Joe laughed

"Huh?" I said and looked down noticing I only had boy shorts and one of Joes tops on.

"uh-I'm just gonna go and uh yeah" Nick said awkwardly as he stood up and literally ran out of Joe's apartment.

"What was all that about ?" I asked pointing at the door

"He probably hit a boner" Joe said and I looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed but then instantly put on a straight face. "He likes you Ads"

I burst out laughing, hard and obnoxiously.

"Nick, Nick don't like me" I breathed. I looked at Joe with a straight face..

"Joe your being stupid" I said not believing him , I mean its Nick.

"Ads , I swear to you. Nick likes you" Joe said coming and standing in front of me putting his hands on my shoulder. I just looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

He shook me, "HE LIKES YOU. Go to him and see how he acts."

"I will. I bet you he doesn't" I said confidently as I walked back to Joe's room.

"Fine, loser buys winner lunch" Joe called.

"Fine!" I yelled as I slammed the door , and pulling off Joes top putting my clothes back on.

"Meet you at our café ?" Joe said walking into his room as I pulled on my shoes.

"Yeah , give me about 2hours , coz I need to change then I need to go see Nick so he can tell me he has absolutely NO feelings for me" I said standing up and Joe smirked.

"Okay Ads , you go there expecting that" he laughed and I hit his shoulder.

"Now give me my hug before I go" I said and wrapped my arms round his waist as he wrapped his round my neck. "Later asshole" I said as I pulled away.

"good luck" he called as I walked out of the apartment.

After getting home in about 15minutes I rushed up to my bedroom , picked out clothes to wear and then just jumped into the shower , trying to hurry so I could see Nick and be at the café to see Joe in 2hours.

After a quick shower I dried and straightened my hair , applying a little bit of make-up. I don't really like wearing a lot and it takes less time if I put just some on. I rushed back into my bedroom pulling on my jean short shorts and a tank top. I looked around my closet wondering what shoes to wear and just decided on my lime green converse. I grabbed my cell and some money pushing the money into my pocket. I decided to text Joe letting him know that I was going to see Nick just now.

_**To: Joseffff (: x**_

_**Hope you have your money ready to buy me my lunch , going to see Nick the now. -A**_

I smiled and left my room heading downstairs , nobody was in so I locked the door behind me and climbed over the small fence into the Jonas garden. I knocked on the front door and stood there waiting for a couple of minutes before I heard rushed footsteps coming towards it , the door flying open seconds later to see a smiling Frankie standing there.

"Addie ! , Hi , have you come to play Xbox with me again ?" he asked excitedly he was so adorable.

"Not today bud , I need to speak to Nick then Joe is gonna buy me lunch" I said and he nodded.

"Okay , will you play soon though ?" he asked and I nodded ruffling his hair , and he ran in the opposite direction.

Nick would probably be in his room playing his guitar , I gave Denise a wave before walking up the stairs towards Nicks room. I knocked on the door and heard him tell me to come in , I smiled and gave a small wave as entered to see him sitting crossed legged on his bed , his guitar resting on his legs.

"hey , what's up ?" he asked as I sat across from him.

"Okay first thing first I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday cause you called Joe a man whore , when I got to his apartment he was making out with some randomer and we had a chat last night and he told me that he is in fact a whore" I said laughing at the end.

"you don't have to apologise , I get the fact that you think so highly of Joe considering he is your best friend , and you probably have feelings for him" he said looking down and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I do not have feelings for Joe !" I exclaimed and he looked up at me.

"really ? I just thought that maybe you guys were like hooking up behind everyone's back or something" he said and I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

"Trust me I do not have feelings for Joe , and talking about feelings Joe told me this morning that you had feelings for me , I don't know if he was joking and just trying to annoy me or what and now he has to buy me lunch cause you don't" I said all in one breath and looked up to Nick who was looking directly at me with wide eyes.

"He told you that ?" he asked now avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah , I mean it's a joke right ?" I asked slowly but he still didn't look at me.

"Well not exactly ,I really do uh like you Addie" he stuttered and I stood up from the bed surprised.

"Nick you told me that I was like a sister to you , you don't have feelings for your sister !" I exclaimed and he stood up across from me.

"I know , but when we were hanging out in the pool and stuff ,it just made me realise that I really like you Ads." he whispered walking closer to me and I didn't move.

"Nick-" but I was cut off by his lips.

His lips were on mine for at least five seconds before I brought my hands to his chest and pushed him away, his nose was tipping to mine. His eyes were searching mine.

"I.. I don't feel the same Nick" I said, backing up and shaking my head. "I'm sorry but I think its best if I go" I said as I hurried out of his room.

"Addie please don't go !" he called after me but I ran down the stairs and straight out of the house, I jumped across the fence again and got into my car , well my moms car but whatever. I decided to text Joe and tell him I'm going to the café just now so I wont be waiting for a while.

_**To: Joseffff (: x**_

_**Go to the café just now ! - A**_

I put my phone on the passenger seat and drove out of my driveway , going in the direction of the café that has became a regular hang out point for Joe and I. Surprisingly there was a lot of traffic on the way towards our meeting point so it took me at least 25minutes to get there. When I opened the café door I saw Joe sitting in the back corner right away and rushed over to him.

"I hope you have a lot of money with you Ads , I'm hungry" he smirk as soon as I sat down.

"Joe this isn't even funny !" I said between gritted teeth.

"Oh but Madeline it so is !" he laughed and used my full name. Wrong move Jonas.

"Joe , are you planning on having kids ? Cause the way your going it will be a wonder if you can even get your dick up once I kick you !" I seethed and he stopped laughing almost immediately.

"You wouldn't" he said looking at me and I just raised my eyebrows. "Okay you so would" he said and I saw him lower his hands under the table obviously covering himself.

We ordered our food and drinks and talked about other things other than what happened when I went to go see Nick. I don't know if I should tell Joe he kissed me or not , I mean Nick might not want me to tell him. If he wants Joe to know he can tell him his self.

"So I need to go job hunting" I smiled , yeah I know who smiles when they need to go job hunting ?

"What ? No you don't , your parents are so rich." he laughed and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know but I cant depend on my mom for everything , besides it gives me something to do so I'm not bored all the time" I said taking a bite out of my cheeseburger.

"what am I not enough to keep you entertained ?" he pouted and I shook my head , I swear sometimes I forget he is coming up for 21.

"nope , I don't care what you say anyway , I'm gonna get a job" I smiled and before he called answer back his phone started ringing.

"Its nick" he said before answering it and my eyes went wide and shook my head telling him to say I wasn't with him.

"what's up man ?… yeah I told her…no she isn't with me…will you just calm down I told you she didn't have feelings for you man I think in know my best friend…you what ?…I gotta go I'll call you later" he said rushing the last part , I knew what Nick had told him so I looked at Joe biting my lip.

"So he kissed you ?" Joe asked a frown evident on his face.

"uh yeah , and then I pushed him away and ran out the house and came straight here." I said playing with he fries on my plate.

"So you definitely don't like him ?" he asked and I could hear a smile in his voice , should he be mad at me since I hurt his little brother ?

"I definitely don't like him Joe , and why are you smiling your supposed to be mad at me cause I heart your brother" I said confused.

"I have no reason to be mad" he smiled and took a drink of his milkshake.

"Your weird" I commented but he just winked at me that smile still on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled as I looked at my reflection in my mirror. I was wearing my black skinny jeans , a black polo top and my new black stiletto heels. I fixed my curled hair so it was resting on either side of my neck , I had a little bit of make-up on , I never go over the top with it. I bet your wondering why I am so concerned about my looks tonight but no I am not going on a date. I got a job ! Joe wasn't happy that I got a job , but he was actually mad when I told him that the job I had got was in a bar. Yeah I know I'm only 18 but what is a little white lie to get a job ? They didn't even ask my age , sometimes it's a bonus looking older than what I actually am.

I clapped my hands together, satisfied with how I looked. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house , no one was in anyway , mom and John has gone over to the Jonas house for dinner or something , I don't actually know I wasn't listening when my mom told me. I locked the door and got into my car blasting my music all the way to Joe's apartment. I knew he hated the fact I'm working as a bar-maid, all the more reason to go over and flaunt it. I jogged up the flight of stairs, since the elevator decided not to work. I got to his door and knocked. No answer. I turned the knob, and to my surprise the door opened. I shook my head at the sight of clothes all over the floor. I bent down and picked up Joe's shirt.

"Joseph! You should keep this place tidy" I called as I opened the door to his room. What I saw right there would probably be etched into my mind forever.

"JOE ! Second time this week ! Fuck !" I screamed as I slammed his door shut again.

"I am fucking !" I heard him let out a breathless chuckle and I literally gagged.

"I'll wait in the kitchen" I called shaking my head and walking towards his kitchen grabbing a drink and sitting up on his counter.

Like I said this was the second time this week I had walked in on him having sex with someone , I think he has like a radar of when I'm coming over and decide to have sex so I would walk in on him.

It had been nearly 2weeks since Nick told me he liked me and decided to kiss me , and he has been avoiding me , which I completely understand but it makes me feel bad that he has these feelings for me that I cant return I mean I literally think of him as my little brother , and before you say it I know he is the same age as me but whatever.

I heard a scream coming from Joes room and I groaned putting my head in my hands. Why do I put up with this ? Yeah I don't know either. A second scream was heard followed by a groan , god he cant be that good. Well he is good at everything else , I bet he is like a sex god or something. Not that I care.

I heard shuffling from the bedroom, and I sat on the island counter with my lips pursed. "I'll see you later then" I heard a female voice purr, "I think not. Do you not know the meaning of one night stand young lady?" Joe laughed, "Okay, goodbye." He walked into the kitchen smelling funny and all, grabbed a beer and turned winking at me."Looking gorgeous Ads" He smiled. "Well I do like to dress to impress my punters" I smiled, watching his smile turn upside down.

"Please tell me you aren't going to work in that bar" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah , Joe I am okay. We have already had this conversation , I need a job and this was the only one I could get." I sighed already knowing where this was going.

"I don't want you want you working in a bar ! Its full of guys that will just try and get on your pants ! , plus your only 18 , your not old enough to drink never mind fuckin sell it !" he yelled at me , I don't know why he is so angry about this but he was really making me angry.

"Yeah you would know al about trying to get into barmaids pants huh ? , I mean I bet its all your mates that all hang about there , y'all hitting on every girl with a fucking heartbeat ! You cant say anything about trying to get in anyones pants okay ? And you know me Joe , you know for a fact I wouldn't let that happen !" I screamed at him taking deep breaths. He looked hurt when I mentioned him knowing about getting into girls pants. I grabbed my purse and cell and headed towards the door.

"Addie , don't leave. I know you can take care of yourself. I just- god Ads I just don't want you to get used , your to good for that." he sighed as I opened the door not even giving in to him.

"Whatever" I muttered as I closed the door , releasing a long breath as I walked towards the car. What a way to start a new job , in a bad mood.

"You must be Addie ?" I heard a voice call as I stood next to the bar , I turned round and saw a girl standing just in front of me with a small smile on her face , she must have only been like 25 at the most.

"yup that's me" I said raising my voice a little , since it was already busy tonight. The girl smiled and walked towards a door signalling for me to follow her. She showed me were I could leave my purse and stuff so it would be safe.

"Okay so im guessing you got shown all the basics when you were here yesterday ?" she asked and I nodded remembering the manager of the bar showing me around and certain ways to pour drinks and stuff.

"Oh I'm Scarlet by the way" she laughed.

"nice to meet you" I chuckled.

"okay lets get you out there to the madness , if you need anything at all I will be at the opposite end okay ?" she asked as we got behind the bar , people already calling for service. I nodded looking around , maybe Joe was right maybe I wouldn't be able to handle this. I put on my fake smile trying to get my nerves away and went and served the first customer without any problems , after the first one I seemed to relax a lot more.

After about an hour of non-stop serving the place had finally calmed down , and there wasn't crowds of people waiting to be served , so I could just chill and got to know Scarlett , she was a really awesome girl.

"So any guys in your life ? , I've seen you turn down quite a few numbers tonight" she laughed and I chuckled blushing a little , she wasn't lying at least 5guys had tried to give me there number , one even had the cheek to do it when he had a date with him.

"Nope no guys , the only one in my life is my best friend Joe. What about you ?" I asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"Just best friends ? , and yeah I have a boyfriend we have only been together for 6months but , I think he is the one you know ?" she gushed and couldn't help the smile that took over her face. She was definitely in love.

"Aww that is SO cute ! , what's his name ?" I asked wanting to know all the details , yeah so what I am a bit nosey.

"Jason , and uh someone wants served be right back" she smiled and rushed behind me to serve.

I sighed and grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"special request , and he's hot" Scarlett laughed and I cringed I don't think I could take getting hit on again tonight. I sighed and turned around and groaned when I seen Joe sitting at the bar playing with the beer mat.

"Its only Joe" I sighed and I heard her gasped as I walked away.

"What do you want Joe ? Checking up on me ?" I snapped and he looked up and shook his head.

"Not at all , I didn't even know this was the bar you were working in , I just felt like a drink" he said with that all to familiar smirk of his.

"That's bullshit Joseph" I said as I started to walk away.

"Ads ! , your not supposed to treat customers like that , I could get you fired" he smiled and I whipped round storming back over to him.

"you would like that" I growled.

"I would not" he scoffed and I glared at him "are you not gonna ask me what I want ?" he said.

"What could I get for you , dickhead" I said with a most polite voice I could muster up and a big fake smile at the end.

"now that's it Addie !" he laughed "and just a bottle of beer babe" he smiled and I shook my head a walked away.

I grabbed a bottle for Joe and Scarlett popped up at my side with a smile on her face looking at Joe and I groaned. Here we go.

"Joe is so hot ! How can you just be friends with him" she gushed.

"Because he is a dick , and he uses his dick to fuck random whore more than he does to use it to pee" I mumbled and she let out a massive laugh and I chuckled walking back over and slamming Joes bottle down in front of him.

" 10 dollars please" I smiled and he looked at me confused.

"that's a but expensive is it not ?" he asked and I shook my head with a smile.

"Nope , money for the beer and the rest for me" I smirked pulling the $10 bill out of is hands.

"HEY !" I heard him call as I walked away laughing.

I went and stood with Scarlett again and she couldn't shut up about Joe. Doesn't she have a boyfriend ? Yeah that's what I thought too. The rest of the night was fairly quiet and to be honest it was very amusing to see Joe in the "zone" as he called it , I had never actually seen Joe out drinking before and like hitting on and rejecting girls , especially now that he was a little tipsy and he was up dancing with some Barbie person , and I don't mean that as an insult as in blonde hair , skinny and all that she is actually called Barbie.

Just as Scarlett was gonna go into the details of how her and Jason met a guy sat down at the bar , and I called dibs to serve him. That's another thing we have been doing all night , if a hot guy comes in that's how we have been deciding who is serving them.

"No Way ! He is so hot !" Scarlett whined and I chuckled and shrugged as I made my way over to him.

"Hey , what can I get you" I said putting my best smile on , he looked up and god he was more gorgeous up close.

"Can I just have a beer please" he smiled and I nodded and turned to Scarlett as I was grabbing his drink and winked at her just to annoy her , she just glared at me and started to laugh. I could definitely see me and her becoming friends.

I smiled as I gently put the guys drink down in front of him , the complete opposite of what I done with Joe.

"thanks , have a drink on me" he smiled giving me a $10 bill.

"thanks but I think I'll pass this time , first night working here. Maybe next time" I smiled and he chuckled nodding his head.

"Just take the rest of the money as a tip then" he smiled and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow thank you , I'm Addie" I smiled putting my hand out.

"Nice name , I'm Jesse" he said and I smiled , such a hot guys name I thought to myself. I sat at the bar talking to him for at least half an hour , not only was he a hottie but he was such a sweetheart as well. I found out he lives in the same apartment building as Joe , which was weird because I've never seen him around there anytime I have visited Joe.

"So do you like Dallas now that you have been here for a couple of months now ?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah , I mean its not as bad as I thought it would be and the guys here are gorgeous" I smiled and he laughed. I am such a flirt ! I have been hanging around with Joe to much.

"Well I think its safe to say that you have probably raised the standards of girls here now , I mean all the girls must be jealous of you" he smirked and I laughed , blushing.

"Are you always this flirtatious ?" I smiled resting my head on my hand.

"Only with beautiful girls" he said copying my actions and I giggled.

"ADS !" I heard a drunken Joe yell before I could even answer Jesse , I groaned and looked to my left to see a drunken Joe stumble towards us.

"I'll be right back !" I said as I walked away and towards Joe.

"whos your new man ?" he slurred when I got to him.

"Joe you are wrecked ! I need to get you home" I sighed , I hated when he was drunk but I had never seen him this drunk before.

"No its fine you stay here with your new guy and I go home myself , you have been avoiding me all night anyway you don't are about me !" he growled as he stumbled a little.

"Joseph shut up , you know I care about you , now sit down and I'll go get my stuff , its time for me to go anyway" I sighed , sitting him on a bar stool a couple down from Jesse.

I jogged into the back were I had left my purse before I started. I said bye to Scarlett getting her number saying I would text her to hang out. As I was walking back out I saw Joe talking to Jesse and rolled my eyes clenching my jaw as I did so.

"I swear you better not hurt her or I will kill you" I heard him slur to Jesse as I got closer.

"JOE !" I yelled and he looked up with an innocent smile on his face.

"Come on time to go home" he said sounding a lot happier than what he did before.

"Okay , wait I just need to get Jesse's number" I smiled looking at Jesse giving him me cell.

"Nope you don't want to do that , your to good for him." Joe mumbled and I shot him a glare thanking god that Jesse never heard him.

"There you go , text me sometime and we can hang out when your not working" Jesse smiled standing up pulling me into a hug.

"Okay lets go" Joe said loudly grabbing my arm pulling me away from the hug.

"im sorry" I whispered to Jesse as Joe dragged me away.

"Okay Joseph that was bang out of order. And look at the mess you are in , ou are so drunk !" I yelled at him as I pushed him into the car.

"Your too good for him Ads , he'll mess you about" he slurred trying to put his seat belt on.

"Not ever guy is a fucking man whore like you Joe , who has commitment issues and doesn't know how to treat girls properly okay !" I screamed at him. I hate how he criticises very thing I have been doing and telling me who is and isn't good for me. "The only guy who is bad news for me is you Joseph , I know for a fact your gonna hurt me some how , and that will hurt more than any other guy , cause you are actually my best friend Joe !" I sighed keeping my eyes on the road.

"I know im no good for you but I'll never break your heart Ads , that's a promise." he whispered as he fell into a drunken slumber.


End file.
